


GoT Fanarts

by AllisonDiamond



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Multi, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my GoT fanarts. I'm open to requests, so ask, if you want me to create something. </p><p>Order List Updated so Far (More to Come!):</p><p>1. Brienne and Tormund<br/>2. Brienne/Jaime/Cersei<br/>3. Sansa and Tyrion (Modern AU/ Marriage Proposal)<br/>4. Sansa<br/>5. Jorah<br/>6. Cersei<br/>7. Sansa II<br/>8. Jon and Ygritte<br/>9. Bran<br/>10. Daenerys<br/>11. Tyrion<br/>12. Sansa and Sandor (The Hound)<br/>13. Daenerys and Jorah<br/>14. Sansa and Tyrion II<br/>15. Sansa and Tyrion III (Ghosts)<br/>16. Sansa and Theon (Surprise)<br/>17. Daenerys II (Queen)<br/>18. Sansa and Tyrion IV (Friendship)<br/>19. Sansa and Tyrion V (Two Parts of the Same Coin)<br/>20. Arya and Jaime<br/>21. Sansa and Tyrion VI (Here Together)<br/>22. Sansa and Tyrion VII (It Will End)<br/>23. Sansa III<br/>24. Arya<br/>25. Jon and Sansa<br/>26. Daenerys III<br/>27. Theon<br/>28. Brienne<br/>29. Cersei II<br/>30. Sansa and Tyrion VIII (Shreds)<br/>31. Lady Mormont<br/>32. Margaery<br/>33. Robb and Sansa<br/>34. Robb<br/>35. Brienne and Jaime<br/>36. Sansa IV (One With the Wolves)<br/>37. Catelyn Stark (Lady Stoneheart)<br/>38. Stannis and Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brienne and Tormund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All of my art can be found at at my tumblr:  
> \---my-allisondiamond-world.tumblr.com.
> 
> And at my instagram:  
> \---https://www.instagram.com/teshtessie/


	2. Jaime/Brienne/Cersei




	3. Sansa and Tyrion (Modern AU/Proposal)




	4. Sansa




	5. Jorah




	6. Cersei




	7. Sansa II




	8. Jon and Ygritte




	9. Bran




	10. Dany




	11. Tyrion




	12. Sansa and Sandor (The Hound)




	13. Dany and Jorah




	14. Sansa and Tyrion II

_Because the scariest men and women are the most charming and beautiful monsters in the seven kingdoms._


	15. Sansa and Tyrion III (Ghosts)

_Let us face them together._


	16. Theon and Sansa (Surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A request from ESO4. Sansa and Theon + Long Time Love Affair = Baby Surprise.


	17. Dany II (Queen)




	18. Sansa and Tyrion IV (Friendship)

                We are always closer when we are farther apart,

                 because that’s when we realize what we have,

                and how wonderful our friendship can be.


	19. Sansa and Tyrion V (Two Parts of the Same Coin)




	20. Arya and Jaime




	21. Sansa and Tyrion V (Here Together)

_We are here together,_

_and for once,_

_it’s not because we are forced._


	22. Sansa and Tyrion VI (It Will End)

_**All bad things must come to an end, my lady, eventually.** _


	23. Sansa III




	24. Arya




	25. Jon and Sansa




	26. Dany III




	27. Theon




	28. Brienne




	29. Cersei II




	30. Sansa and Tyrion VIII (Shreds)

                                Because you are a part of me.


	31. Lady Mormont




	32. Margaery




	33. Robb and Sansa (King and Queen of the North)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request forvOphelia_O.


	34. Robb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I totally forgot to update this. Sorry about that.


	35. Brienne and Jaime




	36. Sansa IV (One With the Wolves)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone wants to use any of my art, you're free to use them.


	37. Catelyn Stark (Lady Stoneheart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm thinking of closing this soon.


	38. Sansa and Stannis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Request for Jennilynn411. Sorry for taking so long.


End file.
